


Salvation

by crimsonwitch



Series: 30 days OTP challenge [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/crimsonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você deixava com que ele segurasse a sua mão mesmo soubesse que, no fim, jamais poderia escolher a salvação que ele oferecia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu vi o 30 days OTP challenge e fiquei com fogo no rabo pra escrever. Provavelmente não vou conseguir terminar pois: a maioria dos itens é fluffly demais para o meu gosto (e eu só funciono bem com angst) e porque eu nunca consigo terminar nada do que eu faço anyway, mas pelo menos eu tentei.
> 
> O item foi:  
> Day 1: Holding Hands

Ele segurava a sua mão.

Com os dedos finos e macios de alguém que nunca havia tido que fazer trabalhos pesados e a pele pálida de quem nunca havia sido obrigado a queimar no sol. Sua cabeça encostada em seu ombro esquerdo e os olhos impossivelmente azuis escondidos sob as pálpebras adormecidas, o descanso fazendo-o parecer ainda mais jovem do que realmente era.

E em nenhum momento de seu sono Charles soltou a sua mão. Mesmo nos braços da inconsciência ele buscava pelo seu toque de maneira quase desesperada, os dedos entrelaçado aos seus como se tivesse medo de soltá-los e acabar te perdendo de vista. E talvez fosse verdade. Talvez se não fosse pela doce pressão dos dígitos dos telepata você já estivesse há muito longe dali, entregue aos seus caminhos sombrios de sua vingança autodestrutiva. _Sozinho._ Talvez ele simplesmente quisesse te manter perto, são e salvo e afastado de todo o mal que se escondia nos cantos profundos de sua alma.

 

_There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger._

 

Você não entendia porque aquilo parecia era tão essencial, mas jamais conseguia se desfazer daquele laço ou se distanciar de seus toques. Não naquela noite, nem em nenhuma outra. Você deixava que ele se agarrasse a você e lhe envolvesse com o seu otimismo, mesmo que soubesse que aquilo jamais poderia durar. Vocês jamais poderiam durar.

E talvez parte de você quisesse ser salva, Erik.

Talvez parte de você quisesse acreditar que havia algo de bom dentro de si, algo que valia a pena tentar preservar ― porque a verdade é que você já havia perdido a fé em si mesmo tantas e tantas vezes que era reconfortante ter outra pessoa lhe encarando nos olhos e lhe dizendo que você ainda tinha salvação; que você ainda não havia se resumido apenas em ódio e vingança e autopreservação.

Alguém que acreditava que você poderia até mesmo ter _paz_.

 

_There is good, too._

 

E então você deixava com que ele segurasse a sua mão até o amanhecer, até que os olhos azuis se abrissem e ele lhe encarasse com um sorriso amoroso nos lábios rosados, lhe desejando bom dia enquanto os sentimentos transbordavam de seu controle por breves segundos e você o sentia toque suave em sua mente. Reconfortante.

Você deixava com que ele segurasse a sua mão mesmo soubesse que, no fim, jamais poderia escolher a salvação que ele oferecia.

 

_I felt it._

 


End file.
